PRINCESS PAIN
by Tabatha bonnett
Summary: Mia is back together with Michael and, she is going to the school dance with Prince William will michael undertstand, Will Mia fall for Will? find out.
1. The begining

PRINCESS DIARIES

PRINCESS IN PAIN

CHAPTER 1

October 15.

It's been two weeks since Michael left. Things were so bad when he left and, I tried to email him but, he still hasn't answered me. He is really mad at me from what Lilly said she thinks he is more hurt than mad. I don't know because he won't talk to me. But in other news Rocky is getting so big and he loves fat louie. Although louie I must say is returning his adore. It is getting harder and, harder to get out of bed in the morning Lilly is still pretty mad at me. The only reason she speaks to me is to tell me that her brother complains about missing me but, that he is still mad at me all the same. So the new chapter in princess mia's life is confusion and, pain.

Later.

This so crazy I having a hard time writing about it.Today was just like any other Lilly ignoring me and, Tina consoling me.  
Until I got science class and sat down in between J.P. and, Kenny.  
J.P. passed me a note right away.

Mia are you ok? you have been acting very strange?

I quickly answered so I could go back to mopeing.

I am fine just a lil fluish is all.  
what do you mean i have been acting strange?  
I tossed the note him and, waited as scribbed the answer.  
He tossed the note to me few minutes later while I was half awake.

Since we you know kissed you act like you don't want to friends anymore is that the case? because if so just let me know.

She couldn't believe this she hadn't done anything that should make him think she didn't want to be his friend. Or had she, she certainly hadn't been hanging out with him or, any of her other friends lately for that matter maybe that was it.

No, of course I still want to be friends J.P. What would I do without you around to make me laugh when times are bad like this?

she wrote smiling at him while me read it. he smiled back and scribbed something else out. Lars started to get annoyed with this. she caught the note after promising lars it would be the last one.

So do you want to go to a movie tonight then?

before thinking about she nodded her head at him. She wondered what they would go see. She was so excited about getting out of the house and, doing something.Since the night Michael left she hadn't been out or, done anything she was scared that he would find out that she was having fun without him. Or maybe she was scared to have fun without him. She went through all the school day that was uneventful until lunch that is. She walked into the caf and, sat down. She nibbled at a salade and, stared into space. Lilly came over and, sat down she had tray pilled high with mac and cheese and, a burger, fries and , a coke.  
She had been eating this way since J.P. and, her had broken up.She blamed me for it all that is why she just sat there and, looked and,  
spoke to everyone accept me, and J.P. Who still sat at our table wether Lilly like it or, not he was here to say if I had anything to say about it.

So she finally looked and said,"Mia I talked to Michael last night. He said that he met this new girl named takmoshe. she sounds great." she said with a sneer. I couldn't think of a thing to say. She was being hurtful to me on propose. I just sat there and choose to ignore her though on the inside I was dying.

After lunch I rushed to the bathroom and, called Michaels cell phone. It rang three times before the voice mail picked up. She knew that he saw her name on the caller ID and, didn't pick it up. So she waited a few minutes and, called back with her number blocked. He picked up on the second ring.  
michael-hello? mia-hi, it been awhile since we talked and, there's alot I would like to say to you. please don't hang up. she said hoping to god he hadn't aready hung up.  
michael-mia is that you? he said the confusion in his voice was obivious.  
mia-yes, it's me so can I talk to you. she holding her breath waiting on his answer.  
michael-of course Mia. We can still be friends can't we? mia-sure michael. I just wanted to tell you that what you saw. wasn't what you thought michael I am still not over you. I...I love you Michael. she said. And I am still waiting for you.  
there silence on the other end of the line. mia-michael are you still there?  
michael-yes, I am confused mia. Lilly told me that you were going out with J.P. like every night so I don't understand.  
mia-no I have been at home every night. she said not understanding either.  
mia-and what about takmoshe? she asked.  
michael-takmoshe what about him? michael asked.  
mia-But lilly said that you met a new girl named takmoshe. she said what was lilly doing trying to ruin her life here.  
michael-mia i am sorry but, i have go. i will call you later.  
he hung up and she walked slowly out of the girls room really upset about what she had just heard. she couldn't believe lilly.

LATER.

So I wanted into g and t and, walked straighted up to lilly. mia-lilly what is with you? she said with an angry look on her face.  
lilly-what are you talking about? mia-michael lilly. you told me that he met a girl named takmoshe.  
lilly-so? lilly said with a confused look.  
mia-so I talked to michael and, he said that takmoshe is a guy.  
i said with me hands on my hips i was really mad now.  
lilly-so you called him? lilly asked turning really red now.  
mia-yes, i did lilly why did you lie?  
lilly-i was mad at you...at that moment mrs. hill walked in to the classroom interupting me facing lilly down.  
note to self-remeber to ask her about this later.

Later.

That evening I was on the computer surfing Itunes for some new songs for my ipod and, I got an instant message. I looked hoping it would be from lilly so I could grill her some more. But it was surprisingly michael. Here is how it went.  
skinnerbox-mia i wanted to talk to you.  
princessmia-hey me too.  
skinnerbox-so about earlier. I am sorry that I had to go so fast but, my break was almost over. princessmia-It is ok I had to get to class anyway.  
skinnerbox-ok I am glad you aren't mad. what I was trying to tell you is that I haven't met anyone here and that takmoshe is my assitant and he is a guy. I don't understand why my sister would lie to you or, to me about you. and that is why I wasn't talking to you. because I thought you were happier without me.  
princessmia-i could never be happier without you michael. are you crazy?  
skinnerbox-well lilly said...you are right mia lilly is playing with both us. I just don't understand. I think I will call my mom later and, ask her what is up with lilly.  
princessmia-let me know what she says please?  
skinnerbox-of course I will mia I missed you so much. I am so glad that you called and, I actually answered instead of being stupid.  
princessmia-i blocked my number thats probably why you answered but, that isn't what I really wanted to talk to you about Michael.  
skinnerbox-what is it?  
princessmia-i wanted to be honest with you. I did got out with J.P.  
after you left but, just to see beauty and the beast. It was nothing and i was so upset about what I did. And I really did come to see you at the airport but, your plane was already gone. I even bought a ticket to come in and see if you were still there.  
skinnerbox-ok mia calm down. i can hear your computer crying in japan.  
lol. I understand we both made some mistakes. and i want you to know that i miss you and i am glad that you are still waiting for me. and i want you to know that i am still all yours and I love you too so much. I gotta go ok. I will call you tommorrow.

skinnerbox has signed out.

wow he still loves me this is great. the phone rings I hurry to answer it.  
I hear a male voice saying hello is mia there over the line. i say michael that you wow you just couldn't wait to talk to me huh?  
he said, mia it j.p. are we still going out tonight or, what? 


	2. Friendship saved

PRINCESS PAIN

CHAPTER 2

So I cancelled on J.P. how could I possibly go out with him when I had just made up with michael.That just wouldn't be fair to either of them. Grandmere of course had a totally different opion.  
She thought that is of acceptalable to date another young man while your beau was away. She was a little angery because she thought michael was completely out of my life after the whole giving his precious gift to someone who was no me but, she was wrong michael is my soulmate and,  
because of that our love can stand the test of time and distance,

MM+MTtrue love forever

At least someone is happy for me. Just this afternoon my mom told me how happy she was for me.

"Mia I am so glad that you came to your senses about this I mean, it wasn't fair to break up with michael because he had sex with someone else before you started dating." she said and hugged me.

I then remebered why this had all started. because michael was ready for sex and, I wasn't. and because he gave his precious gift to judith greshner and, did save it for me the girl he loves. well that was something I was gonna have to live if I really loved him or, so my mom and grandmere had told me one of the few things they agreed about, odd.  
I guess I can do that, I think.

things to do:

1.stop biting nails duh!  
2.fix things with lilly.  
3.apolgize to J.P. for standing him up.  
4.buy cat food.  
5.and soy baby food.  
6.stop thinking about michael and judith. together.

So I tried to tell J.P. how sorry I was about yesterday but, he blew me off.

"yeah whatever mia when you make up your mind just let me know ok.  
I really don't have time to play games with you." he walked away just leaving me standing in the hall trying to figure out what he meant by all of that.  
I mean what did I do we were totally fine then to next minute he acts like we aren't even friends. one day I will understand guys or, maybe not. actually no I never will.

And Lilly was actually helpfull in the J.P. area. apparently michael just wanted a little assurence that nothing was going on between \  
me and j.p. so he called him and. let him know that we were back together.  
So J.P. in turn called lilly to make sure michael was telling the truth.

"I didn't say anything to him mia. I swear he said that my silence confirmed it. I am so sorry I didn't want you guys to stop being friends. I just wanted him not to like like you is all. I was wrong to be mad at you for that it's not your fault he like liked you it was his." she had tears in her eyes at this point.

"Lilly it's ok. I would still like to friends with J.P. I really would but, he has hurt you and, he is mad at me for wanting to be with love of my life. I sorry Lilly sorry that I pushed you at him like I did when it was clear that he was just not the guy for you and, he should count himself lucky that he got you and, not me because I am a wreck and, I don't think enough and, I overreact all the time." i said

At that point she just rushed foward and hugged me I was so glad to have my best friend back and, my boyfriend things couldn't get much better than this. now the only thing i had to worry about was my friendship J.P. 


	3. In love agian

Princess Pain

Chapter 3

I have to say that my day was great which was a surprise to me considering that I went shopping with Grandmere, but even though it pains me to admit it she was unusually pleasant today. I think she wants something. But in other news there is a dance comming up and,  
of course I have no date consider that Michael is all the way in Japan and, I lack man friend who would go to the dance with me no stringes attached.  
And Lilly is insisting that I have to go. She says that I have an example to set and, that all my friends are going to be there and, it's just not heathly for me to stay at home and, im michael and, talk to him on the phone all day and, night I really can't see her point I thought it was about what makes ME happy.

So I found out why Lilly wants me to go to the dance so bad for. She found a new guy she likes and, he is dying to met me. ME!  
Weird I know, he doesn't go to our school he goes to Trinity and, he has never met a real live royal before.Here is how me and lilly converstation went.

lilly-mia please. I would do it for you.

me-how?

lilly-you know what I mean mia please all he wants it to met you what could it hurt.

me-lilly need I remind you what happened with your last boyfriend and me?  
J.P. liked me and, not lilly that is why we had a huge fight. she blamed me and it wasn't my fault.

lilly-mia this is really different. He really likes me okay? please for me?

me-sure lilly though I don't want to go I will for you just for a few minutes. I refuse to stay. you know that I can't enjoy a dance without michael.

lilly-whatever, and thanks mia you are the best.  
She hugged me and, I felt horrible because I really didn't want to go but, atleast to exspressed myself and, told her I didn't want to go.

I talked to michael he is having a great time and. it's going much faster than he thought. He tried to explain it to me but, I have to admit that I really didn't get it at all. I am just glad that he is going to be comming home sooner.

J.P. is still not talking to me and, that made science really suck. I mean the only person I had to talk to was Kenny and, well kenny is kenny and, I would rather not talk.

After school I had princess lessons of course and Grandmere revieled her evil plan today she heard about the dance from lilly. Some best friend she is. And Grandmere decided that I need and new dress and,  
a ewwww date. She thinks that either Prince William or, Renee will be perfect. I am afraid to remind her that I freeze around Prince William because I really don't want to go out with Renee.

I really don't want to go out with William that is who grandmere called and, I don't want to take him but, he arrived this morning. I am gonna kill grandmere she is do messed up. I mean how can she do this to me? I am her only granddaughter and, she is always messing up my life.

I told lilly and, she doesn't see what I am so mad about.

lilly-you get to go to the dance with a hot prince and you are mad?

me-lilly I don't even want to go to the dance let only stick out at it.

lilly-if this is about my brother calm down because he realyy won't about wills I mean he is a prince and you don't even know him michael will be fine.

me-I hope you are right because I love your brother and, I just got him back I don't want to lose him agian.

lilly-it will be fine mia. it's only a dance okay?

Lilly tried but, I still wasn't sure about this grandmere was probably trying to trade me to whales or. something. I talked to michael but, I didn't mention william being here. I was scared of him getting mad and, dumping me.

So it dance night and, I am so nervous what if Michael finds out and, dumps me. So I get in the limo that grandmere sent over. it takes me to the Plaza and, she has Palo there. He gets me hair and, make up done she lays the most beautiful dress ever out on her bed.  
It is red silk with a slit up the side. She says this will enhance my long legs and, the dress has thin straps and the silk kind of folds just perfectly on me. She says the perfect fit means that this was meant to be. Maybe it is. There is a knock on the door grandmere quickly lets william in. he is so handsom standing there in his tux hold a white rose in his hand. I lose my breathe as I look in to those clear beautiful blues eyes. maybe lilly is right it will all be fine. it not like I have a chance with william anyway.

William is a great dancer we danced all night and. lilly's new boyfriend is totally cute and, sweet she was so right he is very into her. His name phil he is tall with light brown hair and, blue eyes with little freckles on his cheeks. He was so happy to met me and, william people were really weird at the dance like comming up to us and, bowing and stuff even Lana. that was really weird she thinks I should bow to her and, I am the princess but, whatever I am just going to enjoy it all.

lana-prince william, I am so glad to met you. I can't tell you how great I think you are will you dance with me?

wills-I would really like to lona but, I am here with Princess mia and, I you would need to ask her first to be polite.

lana-mia?

me-what?

lana-can I dance with your date?(through gritted teeth. as if daring me to say no)

me-I am sorry but, I was just about to ask him myself maybe later?

Before she could say a word I led him to the dance floor. I was having a much better time that I thought I would and wills was really great when you get to know him. we have so much in common like fear of my grandmere.  
While dancing we talked a little.

wills-So I take it that you don't like that girl lona much huh?

me-you could say that. her name and lana and she thinks she is perfect and, she is so mean to me.

wills-yes I could see that, she wasn't very pleasent.  
shocked.

me-really? I can't believe that you came all the way here to bring me to a dance.

wills-well you are a princess who had no escort and...well to tell you that truth I was scared to say no to your grandmother.

I had to laugh at this. it was great knowing that I wasn't only one scared of my grandmere.

me-well she has that effect on people.

wills-yeah, I think the tatoo eye linner did me in.

me-me too actually. It has scared me since I was a kid.

wills-Mia I have to tell you though I traveled here from whales I am having a great time you are a great date.

We danced all night and had a great the weird was going home because when to limo dropped me off I really wanted him to kiss me for some reason and, that really scares me. We got out of the car and, walk me to the door he lifted my hand and, kissed it first looking into my eyes as he did so. I was melting. He leaned into kiss me and, just as we were about to touch lips Lars who loves michael cleared his throat.

lars-princess you should be getting inside.

me-ok.

wills-mia I will be in town for a few more days. I would love to see you agian.

I wanted to see him agian that is the strange part, but I could see Lars out the corner of my eye shaking his head.

me-sure I would love that give me a call.  
I stepped forward and kissed him quickly on the cheek. I went inside and headed straight to bed. 


	4. The Prince of Wales

PRINCESS IN PAIN

CHAPTER 4

So I had a great time last night with(I still can't believe it!) Prince William.We had so much fun and, I can't believe he tried to kiss me! And the most shocking part is I wanted him to kiss me.  
Thanks god for Lars who keeps me to my senses. So I IM'D Michael as soon as I got into my room, I guess I was feeling a little guitly. So here's how it went:

Me-Hi Michael! What's up?

Michael-Nothing much. We just finished the lazer portion of the robotic arm today. That puts us at more than half way done. If we keep this up. I will home just after christmas.

Me-Really that is great. Keep it up I can't wait to see you.

If I see him maybe I will get some sense back. Here I am IMing my perfectly sweet boyfriend after I agreed to go out with Wills agian. I am simplely horrible.

Michael-I miss you so much Mia. I can't wait to see your face agian and, kiss you.

Me-Same here Michael----I need to go to bed. I'll call you tommorrow.

Michael-I love you.

Me-I love you too.

I signed out I felt so small. How could I do this to him? Well that was it I just wouldn't see Wills agian that was the only solution.

Next day right in the middle of class my cell phone rings and, it's William. Trying to keep my promise to myself I sent him to voicemail. So he left a message this is how it went:

Mia I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking you must be at school. Anyway I was just calling because I really want to go out with you and, I was hoping that we could go out tonight maybe to dinner? Give me a call back please. thanks goodbye.

OHHH! It was so perfect I have to call him.

So I called him.(OMG,OMG,OMG!)and we're going out tonight.  
OHHH!He is taking me to dinner at the best vegetarain restaraunt in town Mettabowl. He is so considerate. I can't believe he remebered I don't eat meat.  
I will write more later I have to get ready.

So we went to Mettabowl they have really great food. And even though William eats meat he didn't even complain about the veggies and, soy.  
He ordered a soy burger and fries(simple man I love it) I of course had the bean sprouts and he surprised me with cold sesame noodles(omg)  
And the best part is that Lars wasn't with me for like the first time in years. It was kind of weird but, librating. Not that we were alone William's bodyguard was with us. We had a great meal and, we walked almost two whole blocks together before getting into the limo. I really think he was trying to hold my hand, but he didn't. We still had fun even though we were walking in the streets of New York. After the limo ride back to my house during which we talked the whole time discussing our families and school and, the hassall of being in the public eye we agreed on so much and, we had so much in common. It was weird to talk to someone that was living the same kinda live as I was. It felt good. When we finally got to the loft we both got out of the car and, he walked me to my stoop.  
He looked down at me with those big blue eyes and said.  
"Mia I had a really great time with you tonight."

"So did I will William. I am really sorry that you will be leaving tommorrow"  
And I really was. I was sure that I would miss him.

" Let me give you something to remeber me by." He said leaning down and kissing me full on the lips. And I hadn't even tryed to stop him. It just all seemed so right. But then it hit me I was cheating on Michael the man I loved I quickly told Will goodnight, leaving him on my stoop bewildered as to happened. 


	5. He is coming home

Princess In Pain

chapter 5

Michael is comming home and, I just made lastnight with Prince William what kind of girlfriend am I? Oh god how will I be able to look at Michael now? I hate myself how will he not hate me? It's ok I am fine Will is gone he went back to London this morning and I will must likely never see him agian outside of a state function so it will be fine.

Who do I think I am kidding, I mean come on I will know about me and Will and that is enough to drive me insane. Let's see I can't tell Lilly because Michael is her brother, can't tell because she might tell Lilly or, worse Michael. So the only option is to keep it to myself and, that will in fact drive me nuts, and I already can't stop thinking about it. I have to sleep Michael will here tommorrow and, I don't want him seeing me with puffy eyes(oh god I sounded like Grandmere.)

So I am at school Will has already called me, he must have called from the plane. I didn't answer but, that really doesn't make it any better,  
maybe I can get my number changed.

Lilly totally knows that something is wrong, she just asked me. She was all," Mia what is wrong aren't you happy my brother is comming back tommorrow?"

"Nothing is wrong Lilly what would ever give that idea" I said lying of course because everything was wrong.

" Mia I have known you forever and something is wrong. If it doesn't have to do with my brother than what is it your Grandmother?" she said looking truely concerned.  
I really felt bad for lying to her but, I couldn't tell her the truth." It's PMS I think, and maybe I am getting a cold I have a headache."

She offered me soom midol with I took and, thanked her I wish I could tell her maybe dating my friend's brother isn't such a great idea I mean if he wasn't her brother I could totally tell her about this. To bad I am already so much in love with him and, he is her brother.

I had to tell someone so I told Perin I mean she has no reason to tell anyone and I feel alot better. I called her after Will called me agian and, left another voicemail. Here's how the converstation went with Perin and, I.

ME-Hello Perin?

Perin-Yeah, who is this?

Me-Mia I am sorry about calling so later it just that I had to talk to someone and, you are the only person I could think of.( I was really hoping that she would hang up on me)

Perin-It's ok I was already up giving myself a pedacure. So what is up?

Me-Perin I did a horrible thing. You know how Prince William was in town to take me to the dance right? Well I went out with him after that.

Perin-so? what is the problem?

Me-You know I just got back together with Michael and, all.

Perin-Mia you went out with him, it's not like you had sex with him or, something. You didn't right?

Me-OF COURSE NOT! are you crazy I love Michael and I didn't sleep with him why would I sleep with Will after only knowing him a little while?

Perin-so like I said what is the problem?

Me-well I kissed him, actually he kissed me but, I kissed him back and now I think he likes me, I mean he left this morning and has already called me twice.

Perin-uh, oh sounds like your right that is trouble. Well what are you gonna do I mean are you gonna tell Michael?

ME-do you think I should? I mean I love Michael I am with him and, I am not even taking Wills calls.

Perin-So don't tell until the time is right. I mean one kiss isn't woth you and Michael relationship.

me-thanks Perin you are so right I am glad I called you thanks goodnight see tommorrow.

I was already to go to bed when someone opened my door and, walked quietly into my room. I looked into the shadows and, saw a masculine profile one I knew rather well.

"Michael oh my god what are you doing I thought your flight got in the morning?" I said

" It was suppost to but, I was so excited about seeing I took an earlier flight."

He crossed the room and, I walked towards him as if I was being pushed by an unseen force towards him. When we finally met up we looked into each others eyes and kissed. It was a sweeter kiss than a cheater like me deserved, but I knew at the moment that anything I might have felt with Will was nothing compared to what Michael and I had.  
This was the real thing, Michael and I had the kind of love that shook the earth and shakespeare was made of.

" Mia I missed you so much I so glad to be back her and, with you. I wasn't me without you." He said kissing my kneck.

" Michael I have missed you more than anything. Wait how did you get here? Who let you in?" I can't believe I was worried about my mom's rule at a time like this.

" Your mom let me in, she said I could stay the so I don't have to catch another cab home. I came here before anywhere else my bags are on your futon." he was still hugging me and, kissing my face and, shoulders softly, his face was soft. He must have shaved on the plane. I layed my head on his shoulder and, took a deep breath taking the smell of his kneck in something that I had missed so much. It always made me feel like everything would be alright.

Something happened lastnight Michael and, I slept together in my bed, well not like that I mean I totally would have slept with him, slept with him but, he said no. I mean I was totally caught off guard with that. We were just makingout and, than things started to go farther I took off his shirt and, kissed that sexy chest and, things were going along well and, he stopped and told me that it wasn't right. I mean I was totally scared that he knew about Will and, I was about to spill. When he said that it wasn't fair for him to come home and, just push me with guilt into something I wasn't ready for. The funny part is I was ready I wanted to make love to Michael and of course I was guilty but, not for the reason he thought. He probably wouldn't even want to look at me if he knew the real reason. So we ended up just falling asleep together and, the limo dropped him off at home when we picked Lilly up for school. She is here and, giving that" spill" look so I will write more later.


	6. Liar, Lair

PRINCESS IN PAIN

CHAPTER 6

So I totally tried not to tell Lilly what happened last night

but, after a long while of her bugging me about it I just did. She was shocked that my mother let him stay the night,but I was too so well you know. Anyway all she wanted to know was yeah when we were given a chance and, had been apart for so long why didn't we do it.

Lilly-Mia I mean you and, Michael have been going out a long time and, all. And he just got back I mean if it was me I probably would have done it.( She said make a face that said don't you dare judge me.)

Mia-Lilly the truth is I was gonna do it but, Michael stopped me. I mean he gave me the total push off I was shocked. He told me that it wouldn't be fair for him and, I to do it after he first got back.

Our conversation was suddenly interrupted by a snide comment from ew!!! Lana.

Lana-He probably did it with a girl on the plane or, one of those china girls.

She is so evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I hate her!!!

Lilly-Lana mind your own business and, you are so smart that you can't even eavesdrop right, he was in Japan not China loser.

Lilly was kinda scaring me I straight thought that her and, Lana were going to get in to right then and there. But I sadly disappointed that it didn't happen. Lilly totally and, for the first time walked away and, left Lana there talking to know no but, herself.

I guess Michael missed me because he called me before school was over for the day and,we made plans to have something to eat together and, maybe watch a movie. Michael is so truly romantic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Earth science was over course a nightmare with Kenny babbling on one side and J.P. Sulking on the other. I mean really how long can a guy stay mad. I am never mad at anyone for this well accept grand mere. He was giving me the total evil eye and since things are going so good in my life otherwise I figured that it was the perfect time to attempt to fix things with him as well.

So I tried to talk to him.

Mia-So J.P. How have you been good I hope?

J.P.-No Mia I haven't been good I have been lousy actually and it is all thanks to you. So please just leave me alone.

Mia- I am trying to be your friend here I really didn't mean to hurt you or, lead you on but, that is just how it happened. I am really sorry and, I am trying to make it up to you.

J.P.-you can make it up to me but, leaving me alone okay?

Mia- I really don't want to do that. I am sorry J.P. Will you ever forgive me?

J.P.-Honestly I don't think I will and, I think that you should leave me alone.


	7. Should I come clean?

PRINCESS IN PAIN

CHAPTER 7

So I was still really feeling rotten about what had happened with J.P. But, was I suppose to do, I mean I tried to reason with him but, he was totally harsh with me. And to tell you the truth all I wanted to do was be with Michael, he was looking so good and, I missed him so much when he was gone that all I wanted to was stay in his arms for the rest of my life. Well in less of course he was to die before me in which I wouldn't want to be held by a corpse but, you get my point. But other wise today was a great day my mom totally told grandmere where to get off. She told her that Michael was in town and, whether she liked it or, not we were going to spend time together, and she even got dad to force grandmere to cancel princess lessons for a whole week. My mom totally rocks!!!!!

Michael and, I had a great dinner but, it was kind of weird because he took me to the same restaurant as William had. I started to feel a little bad but, then thought of what Lilly told me" all people make mistakes."

And I am just a person after all no one can expect perfection out of me. So anyway we had a great time, the food was even better now that Michael was the one I was sharing it with. Everything was better now that Michael was here, I even felt better. That didn't stop Will from calling my cell, while we were out though, and with that another pang of guilt hit me smack in the face. Maybe my mom and, Lilly were wrong maybe I should tell Michael the truth, at least that is what I think my stomach is telling me, or maybe it was just the food.

We walked to the limo under the stars and, we made out in the back of the limo all the way home, I was glad Lars was nice and, pretended not to be watching, because for some reason I couldn't keep my hands off of Michael since he had gotten back. Not that he seemed to mind, maybe I was just starved for contact while he was gone, there's that feeling again. I am telling him, I have to.

Maybe I can e mail it to him.

I can't tell him that would ruin his stay here.

How can I say it? " Michael while you were gone, I went to dance with Prince William. And we went out again after that, and I made out with him. I am sorry."

Right that will work.

Dear Michael,

I am so sor---

If I can cheat, I can apologize right? I hope so because I am in big trouble, I just checked my email and, there was one in there from Will. He wants to know why I haven't returned his calls, and he is coming over here to see me, he misses me already. What am I gonna do that will be great.

"Michael this is Prince William, the guy I cheated with." I would say.

" Will this is Michael my boyfriend." I would say, yeah right.

I have to stop this but, how? Oh mom how I need your help now. What a mess I have made, I have to call Lilly, maybe she can tell me what to do.

Me-Is Lilly home?

Michael-yeah ,Mia is that you? Are you okay?

me- I am fine can I please talk to Lilly for a sec?

Michael-Sure.(Lilly phone) I hear yell.

Lilly-Hello?

Me-Lilly, it's me. I have a huge problem.

Lilly-what else is new? Let's hear it.

Me-Will is coming here because I didn't call him back and, what should I do? I just can't introduce him to Michael.

Lilly-tell Michael the truth at this point it's all you can do.


	8. honesty will save all

PRINCESS IN PAIN

CHAPTER 8

Honesty is important.

I am sure that honesty is the most important thing in a relationship, but I am having a hard time telling Michael, I mean I know that I should. I just don't want to lose him because of a simple mistake, but I couldn't blame him if he did dump me, after what I did to him because of Judith Greshner. After all that he had forgiven her, so she did owe him the truth Lilly was right about that it was her only option. William was on his way here and, if she didn't tell Michael soon Will would and, that would be really bad, she would be the lair this time.

So it was time, he was right there in front her. She had went to his parents' house and, told him that they had to talk. Here is how it went:

Michael-So Mia, we needed to talk so bad. What is it?

Me-Michael, I really don't know how to tell you this, and it is really important that when I do you keep an open mind.( I said this all in one breath, I was so scared that it was my turn to be hurt.)

Michael-Spit it out already Mia. You are scaring me. What is it?( fear was in his voice and, in his eyes)

Me-I am so sorry, Michael. When you were gone.( I took a deep breath, it was time no more lies) I had to go to a dance and, my grandmother didn't want me going alone, so she had Prince William come over and, take me to the dance.

Michael-Mia what does this have to do with us and, why are scared because of this?

Me-Michael, when he was here we went out a few times and, we had a lot in common and, I was missing you so much. Things were so bad and, well I kind of let him kiss me and, now he is calling me all the time. I can't get him to leave me alone. I am so sorry Michael, I made a huge mistake.( I had tears in my eyes, I was so scared that he would never want to see me again. )

Michael-You let him kiss you? And you are telling me this now why?( he really didn't seem angry, more confused)

Me-Michael we were together and, I kissed another guy, I thought that honesty was best in this situation. He is on his way here because I stopped talking to him as soon as you said that you were coming home, I realized how bad I was for, doing what I did.

Michael-Mia I told you that it was okay for you to do whatever you wanted while I was gone. So whatever you did is in the past I am back now and, you are my girl. And if this guy comes around well he will get his ass kicked because I am not putting with some Prince stepping on my feet.

Me-Michael I am so happy that you aren't mad at me I love you and, it was all a mistake I got caught up in the moment, but your the only man that I want to be with.(I was in tears and, I didn't even know why)

Michael- Mia it is fine but, I just want you to know that I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay? We have said all we need to say on this subject. What I would really like to do is for you and, I to go up to my room and, get know each other a little better again.

I smiled at him and, nodded my head. He put his arm around my waist and we walked together up to his room. When we got up there he closed the door, I walked over to his bed and, sat down, I was kind of nervous Lilly wasn't home and, neither was his mother. We were all alone it was the first time that no one was around, not even Lars. Michael after closing and locking the door, turned around and gave me a look that made me even more nervous than ever but, in a good way. He walked towards the bed, he crawled up the bed and placed one arm on either side of me. He leaned down and, tenderly kissed me, it was the sweetest kissed that she had ever felt. She was ready for this or, so she told herself. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, he kissed down her face to her chest. He slide down her teeshirt and kissed and, licked the top of her chest above her bra, she was moaning with pleasure. He peeled her shirt down farther still, he kissed farther down and, finally just tugged her shirt up above her head and kissed the bear skin that the removal of her shirt revealed. He then unhooked her bra and tongued one of her nipples then the other. She had her head back as was now much more comfortable than she ever though she would be. He removed his own shirt and tossed it on the floor. He kissed her body down to her waist and, than he crawled back up to the top of her and kissed her on the mouth again, his chest felt so good against her bear chest.

She knew that it was time then. He slowly lowered himself against her and, rubbed his hands all over her body he finally reached down between them to her waist and, unbuttoned her jeans he pulled them off and tossed them on the floor with there other clothes. He removed his jeans as well this was really gonna happen. Before tossing them on the floor, he took a condom out of the pocket he prepared himself and entered her taking it slowly for her comfort, although it still wasn't comfortable, it hurt all she almost cried but, he was so tender kissing her and looking deeply into her eyes asking her every few minutes was she okay? She was so thankful for having a boyfriend who cared about her feelings and, pain. She didn't enjoy the sex part at all but, she was happy that she had experienced it all with Michael and, no one else.

She got out of his bed after it was over and, got her clothes on. She still didn't feel comfortable being nude in front of him. He sat up in his bed and watched her as she dressed this for some reason she didn't mind because she felt that it showed that he was still attracted to her even after they had had sex. Which was something she feared.

Michael-Mia you are so beautiful.

Me-no I am not.( she blushed)

Micheal-Yes you are. And I just want to you to know that it isn't always like that. After a few times it starts to feel very good.

Me-I believe you, and Michael it felt good just because I was that close to you.

Michael-Mia( he was speechless and, had a huge smile) I don't know what to say besides get over here so I can kiss you.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

Someone opened his door and walked in.

Lilly-Michael, mom wants. ...OH MY GOD MIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Me-Lilly I was just here to see Michael and, I...

Michael-Lilly get out of my room.( he seemed angry)

Lilly-Mia did you do this so that you wouldn't have to tell him about Will? Have you lost all self respect? ( she was red with angry)

Michael-LILLY I SAID GET OUT.

Lilly-Mia?

Me-I told him okay Lilly? I did it because I wanted too and it was time. I was ready.

Lilly didn't say another word she left Michael's room and slammed the door behind her. Michael got out of the bed and was coursing to himself as he got gathered his clothes and, began to get dressed, that when I saw it his thing. It was the first time I ever saw one and I was in shock of how it looked, I can't believe it was in me before I saw it.

Michael- Mia I am sorry about all this, we can try this another time like when we can have more privacy.

Me-sure.

I got up and kissed him goodbye said goodbye to him mother and Lilly, and went home. She really didn't feel any different but she guessed that was normal, she was just a little sore that's all.

When she got home she was surprised to see William sitting on the futon in her living room. Omg.


	9. His name is what?

PRINCESS IN PAIN

CHAPTER 9

I just stared at Will, he was staring right back into my eyes, he was smiling at me and to tell you the truth I was almost scared by this.

" Mia you don't look happy to see me." He said with a smirk, " What you didn't think I would come back to see you so soon?"

" No I am just surprised, um what are you doing here? I mean you must be really busy." I answered quickly hoping that I would raise anymore questions.

" So where were you, your mother said you were out, I am just kind of wondering?"

" I was out, um Will I hope I didn't give you the wrong idea because I did tell you that I have a boyfriend."

" Yeah, what was his name again, Matthew?" Will said sarcastically.

" Michael actually." I stated flatly.

I tried to walk any from him, I really didn't want to explain myself to him. He grabbed my arm.

" Mia I want an answer." He demanded.

" Let me go." I said

" Get your hands off her." My mother said.

" I am sorry maim, Mia and I were just talking is all." He said with a dazzling smile.

" Please leave William, you are no longer welcome here." My mother stated.

I hurried away to my room, I hoped that my mother wouldn't fellow me, but she followed me into the my room as soon as Will was gone.

" Mia what was happening?" She said, she was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a deep frown on her face. I could tell that she was disappointed in me.

" Mom, he just was here when I got home and I didn't know what to say to him." I said, this was all I could think of to say I really wasn't gonna tell my mom about Michael and what happened and everything.

" Mia you could've just been honest with him, that would have avoided this whole issue." She said her arms were still crossed and she wasn't letting up that easy.

" Mom I was confused about everything and he kissed me and I didn't know what to do and I told him about Michael so I was honest. He just wouldn't leave me alone, I tried I didn't answer his phone calls." I said.

" Let me call your father."

" No mom..."

She was already gone, this was just great.

I was such a jerk, I mean come on I was getting Will in trouble for something that I did wrong. I should have never kissed him and maybe I should have stopped to think and I had been honest with Michael about it.

" Mia we need to talk." My mother said, she sat on my bed and patted the spot beside her, she didn't seem so upset anymore. I sat and, she took a deep breath than she began. " Mia I just got off the phone with your father and it turns out that the guy that you were going out with was a Prince William look a like that your grandmother hired and he has a record of violence against women so we are lucky that you got him away."

I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say, I mean I really thought that he was Will.

After few days and the arrest of Paul Wayne, the fake Will things got a lot better.


End file.
